Ricochet Rabbit/Relationships
A list of the various relationships that Ricochet Rabbit has in the stories. Allies Droop-a-Long Coyote Ricochet's closest and probably most important relationship is his friendship with his deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote. The two have worked together on cases for years, and have been best friends for a while before that as well; the two of them originally met when Ricochet came to Droop-a-Long's hometown of Shadybrook in order to look for a new deputy after his other one quit. Ricochet didn't particularly like coyotes at the time (due to them being natural enemies), but Droop-a-Long's kind and selfless nature, along with the fact that he saved Ricochet from near death, earned his respect and friendship. Ricochet nicknames the coyote "Droop", and occasionally the more affectionate version, "Droopy". Ricochet is fiercely protective of Droop-a-Long, and has been known to become more dangerous if his deputy is threatened or hurt. He once shot Grievous for defending Riley Matthews, who he mistakenly believed had attacked him and wounded Droop-a-Long, and has grown strong enough to take down Decepticons or more powerful foes who hurt Droop-a-Long. As with all best friends, the two of them don't always get along. Ricochet's arrogance and temper have caused problems in the Separatist alliance before, as well as his friendship with Droop-a-Long. His deputy has warned him about this, but Ricochet normally ignores him. He has also been known to get frustrated with Droop-a-Long's clumsiness and his cowardice (especially when it comes to the coyote using his armor) and has snapped at him several times. Grievous has called him out on his occasional bad treatment of Droop-a-Long, and Ricochet usually apologizes for his behavior. Despite his bad streaks, Ricochet cares for his deputy and is quick to apologize whenever he offends Droop-a-Long, whether by accident or on purpose. General Grievous Ricochet has a very interesting relationship towards General Grievous. While he's forever grateful to the General for liberating Earth and is loyal to him, the General's cowardice, his lax command, and his emotional state tends to annoy Ricochet. He has spoken up in meetings about it before, and sometimes even forgets about the General's feelings when it comes to things he wants, such as Sunset Shimmer's attentions or enough credits to buy sweets. As a result, Grievous and Ricochet don't always get along, but Ricochet believes that he's often trying to help the General overcome his fears and become a stronger warrior, not to belittle him. He alaso tends to tease Grievous about his love life, and occasionally rebels against his command, which only causes Grievous stress. Droop-a-Long and several other Battle Droids told Ricochet that his behavior has caused Grievous more pain than necessary, and Ricochet was shocked and ashamed of himself. Despite this, Ricochet does care for Grievous, something that often comes as a surprise to many of his fellow squadmates, particularly Super's Battle and Sparky, who usually see him as a hot-tempered sheriff who's prone to selfishness and throwing down at the drop of a hat. When pressed by Swindle why he won't join the Decepticons, Ricochet states that even though he has respect for Swindle, he wouldn't leave General Grievous behind, as he considers him as one of his best friends. He also told several Battle Droids who believed that he didn't care for Grievous that while he wishes the General wasn't too compassionate with his more vicious enemies (ie. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Megatron and others), he does appreciate Grievous' compassionate side and is somewhat envious of it, stating that he wishes he could be just as compassionate as he is. In a conversation with Droop-a-Long, Ricochet admits that he secretly looks up to Grievous. He now attempts to put Grievous' feelings above his own (such as the love square he found himself in), although sometimes he still falls short (as the incident with Riley shows). Super's Battle Ricochet has a bit of a testy relationship with Super's Battle. While he trusts the droid to do the right thing, he's often wary of Super's Battle's outspoken, sometimes rebellious behavior--behavior that Ricochet has shown several times. He'll follow Super's Battle's orders without question whenever the droid is put in charge, but he is quick to call him out whenever Super's Battle attempts to outdo General Grievous and show off. Battle Droids Ricochet gets along well with the Battle Droids under Grievous' command, although he can be a bit confused by their behavior. He's seen talking with the droids about various things, and sometimes he can be a bad influence on them, especially when his more selfish behavior is involved. Occasionally, however, he has treated them unfairly, and one time he enslaved them when he was placed as the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, something that the droids have never truly forgiven him for. Whenever he's called out for this, he almost immediately apologizes for it. Quick Draw McGraw Ricochet has a small rivalry with Sheriff Quick Draw McGraw, who boasts that he is the "fastest-shootinest sheriff in all the West", something that Ricochet takes pride in. Other than their extreme competitiveness when this is brought up, the two of them mostly get along. Love Interests Melissa Starkweather Ricochet did have a girlfriend in the past named Melissa Starkweather. The two of them were deeply in love, but it's mentioned that she left him due to having another suitor at the time: a rabbit named Curtis, who was a former criminal who changed his ways after getting out of jail. Much to Ricochet's dismay, she chose Curtis over him because she didn't want to come between him and his job, which was his passion at the time, and ended up marrying another man and had a son with him. Although Ricochet mentions that they broke up amicably, he never truly got over her, as he hadn't loved another girl until he met Fluttershy. Fluttershy Ricochet later met Fluttershy during his adventure on Equestria. He'd fallen in love with the pegasus, but unfortunately for him, this was when Fluttershy was in her psycho phase, and she broke his heart by leaving him for Scavenger (G1). Ricochet, heartbroken and bitter, vowed to never speak to her again or even look at her the same way. When she returned to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, now in her right state of mind, Ricochet planned to keep his distance from her, but when Grievous's problems with Maya started to affect the general, he had to work with her in order to save him. After their team up, Ricochet noted how awkward it was working with her again, but Fluttershy flew away before he could say more. The two were forced to interact because of Maya Hart's schemes, and it was through this that he began to have feelings for her again. He confessed to her, but she couldn't make up her mind--she was starting to like him as well, but her heart was heading back to Grievous. When Grievous asked Fluttershy who she would choose between him and Ricochet, Fluttershy chose Ricochet. Ricochet was overjoyed at first, but then she admitted that she was pressured into choosing him by Maya and she still had feelings for General Grievous. Shocked and angry, Ricochet wanted to give Maya a piece of his mind, but she stopped him, fearing that he would get hurt. He then decided that rather than immediately taking advantage of the fact that Fluttershy was stuck with him, he would hold off until she was sure of her feelings, despite his own growing feelings for her. Eventually, Fluttershy decided that she loved Ricochet more than Grievous, and became his girlfriend. Sunset Shimmer Ricochet had a brief crush on Sunset Shimmer during the Rainbooms' time with the Confederacy. Here, Ricochet was much more selfish, bragging about his abilities and insulting Grievous so she could dislike him, all the while completely disregarding the Kaleesh's feelings. Sunset, however, only liked Ricochet as a friend, and she was a bit disturbed by his behavior. Droop-a-Long called him out on his behavior, and even slapped him for it, which caused Ricochet to snap out of it. Since the Rainbooms' leaving and the Separatists' death and revival, Ricochet has come to view Sunset as just a friend, although he's very embarrassed about this incident being brought up. Enemies Jango Fett Unlike his rivalry with Quick Draw, Ricochet has a bitter and intense rivalry with Kaminoan bounty hunter Jango Fett, up to the point where he calls him his archenemy. Ever since Jango killed Grievous back in 19 BBY, Ricochet has been gunning for him for a long time, wishing to fight and kill him. Likewise, Jango Fett has taken to fighting Ricochet every time he attacks the Confederacy of Independent Systems, mostly to outdo the sheriff. Megatron Like most of the Separatists, Ricochet doesn't like Megatron, who likes to mock the Separatists as he destroys them. Occasionally, Ricochet has attacked Megatron, though his success rate varies; sometimes, he succeeds in knocking him down, but other times he's fully beaten. Category:Relationships